An image panorama (or image mosaicing) is commonly used to increase the visual field of a camera by pasting together several images. Many approaches for creating an image panorama from a series of overlapping image frames have been proposed. In general the process of combining the image frames into an image panorama consists of: (i) registering all available image frames with respect to the coordinates of one of the frames, called the reference frame, and (ii) adjusting the colors of image pixels located in the overlapping areas of one or more frames in order to have a smooth transition between image regions captured in different frames.
Most of the prior art methods comprise of simply pasting together all available image frames, i.e., using all available image frames captured from the scene in order to create the image panorama, without selecting only the best visual quality frames for this purpose. These methods assume that the source images for the image panorama are of good quality during creating the image panorama. Practically this is not the case, since pictures are often taken freehand, which leads to blurred images in many occasions.